Berat
Berat was a veteran Glatorian of the Iron Tribe who survived the Dreaming Plague. He was also a renowned fighter and later vigilante History Early Life Berat began his life like most Glatorian on the planet Spherus Magna. He served the Elemental Lord of Iron, and fought in the Core War. Rising up the ranks during this time, Berat reached the rank of Commander when The Shattering occurred, leaving Berat, as well as most of the other participants in the war, stranded on Bara Magna, the largest chunk of Spherus Magna. During the reshaping of Glatorian society, the Dreaming Plague spread amongst the Iron Tribe. Berat was fortunate enough to not be affected, but was attacked by his former friends with the disease, who had gone mad. Berat then went into hiding, and waited for the sickness to end. Afterward, Berat was shunned by other tribes, in fear of contracting the disease. A Glatorian named Telluris suggested the surviving members cover their armor with minerals, but this approach did not work, and they were still shunned by society. He then left and wandered the deserts. Vigilante During this time, Berat wandered the deserts with no real purpose. When he discovered an Agori of a different tribe being attacked by a group of Vorox, Berat was able to fight them off and defend the Agori. It was here that he decided he would anonymously defend Agori from the threats of the desert. He started his new career slaughtering feral beasts and Vorox, and helping out anyone he found in the desert. He was able to max himself a place to live in one the many sand dunes. After a long effort to help Agori and Glatorian, Berat was hunted down by a pair of Bone Hunters to receive a bounty on his head. Because he was thought to still have the Dreaming Plague, many tribes still thought he was a threat, and they wanted him killed. Each sent warriors out to kill him. Berat was driven farther out into the wastes of Bara Magna, where he was believed to have been killed. Berat survived, and recovered in the ruins of an old arena, where he trained his fighting skills Life as a Bandit After recuperating, Berat headed back towards the more civilized area of Bara Magna, where he encountered a large group of bandits. He challenged their leader to a fight, where he was successful in killing him. He was then made leader of the bandit group, albeit many worrying about him having the Dreaming Plague. He addressed their worries, and put them at ease. Shortly after, with his new group of bandits assisting him, Berat began to attack Skrall outposts and camps. He was known for murdering any Skrall inhabitants and recruiting any prisoners who wished to join him. After a few years, Berat had massed a sizeable group of bandits, freed prisoners, and even a few Vorox which were able to be tamed. Berat soon decided to attack a notorious Skrall encampment, and intended to wipe out the Skrall in that camp. Assault on the Camp After a month of preparation, Berat launched an attack on the encampment. Berat was surprised at the large number of Skrall at this camp. Scouting operations conducted beforehand never reported such large numbers. Not deterred, Berat lead the charge, surprising the Skrall. Due to the skill of Berat's bandits, they proved to be a match to the Skrall. However, due to the overwhelming number of Skrall soldiers, Berat and his small army were defeated, and any survivors were kept as prisoners for labor. Heavy casualties laced both sides during the battle. After imprisonment, Berat discovered the reason for the large amount of Skrall; they were about to launch a massive strike on the Arena Magna. Berat did not care too much, and was more infuriated at the fact that he had lost that battle. When Mata Nui defeated the leader of the Skrall, Tuma, Berat and any other Skrall prisoners were freed. After being abandoned by his bandit group, Berat started a campaign on the Skrall, trying to kill any survivors. Battle of Bara Magna When Makuta Teridax invaded Bara Magna controlling the Matoran Universe, Berat helped fight his forces. He fought alongside Toa and Glatorian, the Glatorian ignoring the fact that he was a member of the Iron Tribe, because they were wrapped up in the battle. Berat was surrounded by multiple Rahkshi of Heat Vision, when Toa Tahu put on the Golden Armor, obliterating almost all of Makuta' Rahkshi. When Teridax was killed by Mata Nui and Spherus Magna was reformed, the enemy forces surrendered, and Berat, as well as the other Glatorian and Agori, tried to get used to these new inhabitants. Life on Spherus Magna Although the new inhabitants and their culture did alienate the Glatorian and Agori at times, many prejudices were dismissed, such as the one against the Iron Tribe. Berat rejoined society for the first time in many years, as he taught Toa and Matoran about many things they never knew about. Berat also participated in the reformed arena system, which was changed to a form of recreation and entertainment Berat helped dismantle the Matoran Universe, using it for homes and other technological purposes. Many years after the reformation of Spherus Magna, Berat was hunted by a Dark Hunter by the name of Spidrek. Since some Glatorian still discriminated against the Iron Tribe, someone with an extreme fear and hate for them sent Spidrek to kill Berat. Berat was defeated by Spidrek, and was left hidden in a cave, as Spidrek believed he had killed him. Berat was discovered by a group of nomads, bent on exploring the newly reformed planet. After being nurtured back to health by the nomads, Berat accompanied them, exploring and defending them from dangerous wildlife. He is currently somewhere on Spherus Magna, exploring and charting the foreign planet. Abilities and Traits Berat was a very skilled Glatorian; he had a high kill count during the Core War. He was very useful with the staff, and it became his weapon of choice. He even attached a Thornax launcher to it. Berat knows many fighting moves and tactics, making him very versatile in the field. He also had good leadership qualities; he was very charismatic, and was very capable at getting people to help him. His main weapon of choice was a staff with a Thornax launcher attached to it. He had used this weapon since the Core War, and had grown a bond with the weapon, edging marks into the blades on either side. Trivia * The original name of the MOC was "Borad" * This MOC was created during a creativity burst from the creator, Pitcat. 5 other MOC's were created in this 2-day period. He is one of the few that still remains built, and the only one not revamped afterwards * He is one of Pitcat's favorite MOCs